Office Visit
by evilcharmingggg
Summary: It's morning, and she woke up very sexually frustrated. It's been two weeks since she's seen Samdi, last time he gave her the magic he stole from Anastasia so she could save Henry. She was struck by the gesture, her feelings for him deepening more. She gave him a hug, and he left. So, she hasn't seen him since. Sure, they've talked on the phone, and texted, but it wasn't the same.


_Well hello there my people. Sorry I made you all wait so long for this one-shot I've been promising y'all for a while now. But guess who's a responsible student and decided not to go to one of her classes to write this fic instead? Yes, that's me_ _This one shot is specially dedicated to JoJo, hope you like It queen! Ok enough of my rambling, let's get to it! Happy reading!_

It's morning, and she woke up very sexually frustrated. It's been two weeks since she's seen Samdi, last time he gave her the magic he stole from Anastasia so she could save Henry. She was struck by the gesture, her feelings for him deepening more. She gave him a hug, and he left. So, she hasn't seen him since. Sure, they've talked on the phone, and texted, but it wasn't the same. She had a mission today, and that was getting thoroughly fucked by Baron Samdi.

She arrived at his office around 10 am. She made sure to wear his favorite pair of black lace panties and bra under her clothes. She knew how mad it drove him. She did not bother to knock, and once she got in she spot him sitting down on his chair, looking through some papers. He looked up and smiled at her. God, his smile drove her crazy. "Hello there Regina" he greeted him. "Hello" she said. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked her, forgetting the papers he was looking at, his eyes already devouring her body. _This was going to be easier than she thought._

"I've come here because- "she was going to come up with some lie, but he knew her, he knew her face very well when she wanted him to pleasure her, so he interrupted her and said in a lower tone "I know exactly why you're here". Shit, she's been caught, could she be more obvious? "Oh, what are you know a psychic?" she asked, trying to not notice the redness of her cheeks. He simply ignored her and said, "Come here". She did not know why she always ended up doing what he asked, she was so weak for him.

She went up to face him. He was still sitting down, but he turned the chair so now he was facing her. He then stood up, their eyes locked, "You know you don't need to lie to me when you need of my services" he told her while grabbing her waist with one of his hands and pulling her closer to him. He could feel her breath was uneven. He smirked and continued "You can just ask"

He walked her so now her back hit the desk, and she gave a little whimper. God she was so wet for him already, the necessity of having him throbbing inside of her increasing every time she looked into his eyes, every time she looked him up and down, admiring his bulky figure. With a snap of his fingers he made her clothes disappear, leaving her only in her lingerie and her hills. "God woman you know me so well" he told her when he saw his favorite lingerie she wore. She smirked, pushing her chest up so he could see her better. "I'm glad you like what you see" she told him. He comes closer to her now, caresses her right cheek and kisses her, deeply. They're both moaning, they've missed each other so much. But he's pulling back, and starts tracing her jaw, down to her neck, in between her breasts, her belly, until his fingers land on her lacy knickers.

Before she could realize what was happening, he ripped them off. She moaned a "fuck". She knows he loves pleasuring her. And she loves that she never knows what his next move is gonna be, it always makes her wetter with anticipation. Without saying a word, he's getting on his knees, and grabs her right leg to put her foot on his shoulder. She's grabbing the desk, her knuckles already turning white. He then looks her into the eyes, while he's dropping his mouth to her sex. She moans loudly at the pleasure he's already giving her. He doesn't play around, he's already sucking hard on her clit, and she's already seeing stars. She has her eyes closed, enjoying the way he licks her with earnest. The good thing about this is that despite they're in his office, there's no one around, so she gets to be as loud as she wants.

"Samdi" she moans, placing one of her hands on his head to keep him there. He's sucking at her clit again, harder this time because he knows exactly what she wants. She doesn't have to tell him because they know each other, and their bodies, pretty well.

She's gonna cum, she can feel it, they both can. She's taking her bra off now, because she feels as she can't breathe; the pleasure is too much, but she loves it. She throws it somewhere on the floor, and she grabs one of her tits, pinching her nipple while she sees the way he eats her out. He looks up, and groans at what she's doing to herself. God, he loves this woman. He enters two fingers inside her now, and licks her clit, then sucks at it, then bites it, and sucks it again. She's moaning so loud now, she loves what he's doing to her.

"Samdi, I'm gonna cum" she whispers. She's breathing heavily, both her hands grabbing the desk once more. "Come for me Regina" he groans into her sex, and that of course did it for her. She's coming hard, her juices are all over his chin. "God! Fuck! Keep going!" she moans, and he obeys her wishes. He keeps lapping at her until he notices her leg is shaking. So, he stops, kisses her all the way up until his kissing her, his weight helping her to stay put. She tastes herself in his mouth, and she moans, grabs his face, and deepens the kiss. He grabs the back of her thighs and sits her on his desk. He can feel her wetness on his pants, and it makes him get harder than he already is.

She is lowering her hands, not breaking the kiss. She lands on his belt, working on it to take it off. But she suddenly changes her mind, wants to see himself undress. She stops and says: "Take your clothes off" He doesn't waste another second, already backing away a little to take his clothes off. She goes and lays on top of the desk, throws the papers he was looking at, and everything else to the floor.

His desk is sturdy, and long. They both fit perfectly in it, so she figures it can take them. She is laying flat now, her legs wide open, and she's looking at him undress. He's looking at her, and sees one of her hands touch her tit, but it keeps going down, until it is on her clit, and she's rubbing herself. She moans at the contact, but she is still looking at him. She knows it drives him crazy when she pleasures herself _for him._

He's finished taking his cloths off now, and climbs the desk, placing himself on top of her. He grabs the hand she's using down there and makes her stop. He takes it, and he other hand, and places them above her head. He then lowers a little more and whispers next to her ear "Keep them there". She arches her back and moans, she knows he's gonna fuck her so good.

He's reaching for his cock, and without notice enters himself completely inside her. He moans, and she cries out loud, the pleasure taking over her. He doesn't wait for her to accommodate to him, he just starts to fuck her hard and fast. And then he grabs her hands to keep them there above her head.

"Fuck me harder!" she tells him in a throaty moan. His mouth is now attacking her neck, biting it and placing wet kisses to it while he fucks her harder, like she asked him. Her legs are placed on both sides of his ribs, the position makes his cock go deeper inside her.

He goes and grabs one of her boobs in his mouth, and sucks on her nipple. She arches her back more, making it easier for him to suck. "Are you close Regina?" he asks her in a desperate moan, he is so close, but he needs to hold it a little longer, so he can cum with her. "Yes!" she moans back. "Yes god I'm gonna cum again".

So he goes a little faster, his stamina always impressed her. "Fuck!" he groans in her boob. The desk is moving with them, and squeaking, but not too much. "I'm going to-"she doesn't finish her sentence, her climax taking over her voice. He comes with her. God they feel so good! He then slows down at the right moment.

He stops, they're both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths. When they both have come down from their high, she tells him with a grin "I wanna ride you now". He smirks at her, and gets off her, so she can now straddle him. She lowers herself and kisses him, and then grabs his penis. She strokes him a couple times, rubs his tip, and strokes him again. When he gets fully hard once more, she takes it and places it on her entrance. Then with one swift motion, she drops down on it, taking him fully.

He grabs her hips and tells her "Grind on me". And she does. She grinds him, and grinds him, and grinds him. She's grinding him so fast, his cock is hitting _that_ spot inside her. "Ahh!" she's screams. His hands are holding her hips still, but to keep her there. "Yes baby! Grind me just like that" he tells her.

So she keeps going at that pace, her legs are shaking, she can't take the pleasure any longer. But the next thing she notices is the liquid that's splashing on his pelvis and part of his belly. God, did she just squirted? She squirted oh god. But she can't stop, so she keeps grinding him. "Fuck yes!" he groans, god he loves when that happens to her, it gives him pride. "Shit!" she screams once more, cumming so hard.

"How are we gonna clean up this mess?" she asks him, laughing a little. They both have their clothes on now, and he magically gave her new panties, just like the one he ripped. "I'll take care of it" he said, while snapping his fingers again, and magically putting his desk back to the way it was before she showed up. She kissed him and murmured in his lips "I'm glad magic exists". Then pulling away she says, "Thank you, I had a great time". He smirks and says, "Me too". They stay like that for a minute or two, in silence, just looking at each other. But then she breaks that silence and says, "I'll see you again tonight?" and she winks. He laughs a little and says "Of course".


End file.
